Un coup de crayon audacieux
by Maelyne
Summary: SHINee / Jongkey. Petit OS pour l'anniversaire de Kim Kibum qui prends 20 ans. Ou comment un simple dessin a eu l'audace de changer le cours des choses.


OH... MON... DIEU...

Figé devant l'écran en une grimace étonnée, la main immobile sur la souris lumineuse et des borborygmes étouffés sortant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, Kim Kibum, premier du nom, se remettait difficilement du choc émotionnel qu'il venait de vivre. Face à ses sourcils haussés se dressait un dessin d'une maîtrise parfaite, responsable majeur de sa soudaine chute de tension.

Des traits fins dessinés avec exactitude, retraçant sans difficultés la moindre courbe de leurs visages était bel et bien responsable de sa mine effrayée, pour ne pas dire choquée. Dessiné avec brio, le couple qui prenait forme devant lui n'avait rien de choquant pourtant.. Nooon... Si l'on omettait le fait que c'était deux hommes... Que l'un des deux était son meilleur ami, Jonghyun, hétérosexuel affirmé et confirmé... Et que l'autre personne à qui il semblait voler le baiser le plus jouissif de toute sa vie, sous les yeux impudiques d'une centaine de fans complètement folles n'étaient autre que LUI MËME BORDEL!

Reprenant une respiration normale et s'évertuant à calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, Kibum passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, n'oubliant jamais, même sous la surprise, de se recoiffer un temps soi peu dés que le temps le lui permettait. Les lèvres sèches, et passant sa langue dessus avec cette constatation, il approcha son visage sans défaut de l'écran comme on approcherait un Minho en colère... Avec prudence donc.

Les lèvres, les yeux, les cheveux, les mains... Non vraiment, il n'avait rien à dire, aucune reproches à faire, et c'en était rageant. Pas la moindre critique sur les détails, la moindre médisance à prononcer. Oh bien sûr, avec mauvaise foi il aurait pu trouver tout les défauts du monde, sauf que là franchement, il n'en avait pas le courage... Quoi que son piercing était un chouilla trop bas.

Bref! Là n'était pas la question, ce dessin était un crime contre l'humanité! Ou tout moins dangereux. Mis entre toute les mains il ferait courir les rumeurs les plus folles!

-Kibum, tu sais pas où...

Ce dernier ferma précipitamment la fenêtre en des gestes chaotiques et se tourna finalement vers Jonghyun qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air intéressé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Rien!

Bon, il avait peut être répondu un peu trop précipitamment pour que se soit plausible, d'où le scepticisme profond de son ami, mais il était certain qu'épiloguer la dessus serait inutile. Pris d'une envie aussi soudaine qu'inopinée, Kibum se redressa avec entrain, un sourire faux et ridiculement niais aux lèvres.

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose?

-Pas important. Tu regardais quoi?

-Pas important. On va manger?

Il passa à côté de lui et tenta désespérément de lui attraper la main au passage, cherchant à le détourner de son intérêt soudain pour son ordinateur. Sauf que la même main s'éloigna rapidement sous l'assaut de son propriétaire qui prit place devant l'ordinateur.

-C'est du porno que tu regardais?

-Du po... Quoi? Non mais vas te faire soigner, on vit avec Taemin je te rappelles!

-Ouais et je te rappelles que le même Taemin est enfermé depuis trois quarts d'heures dans la chambre avec Minho... Et c'est pas pour jouer au scrabble si t'avais encore des doutes.

-Qu... Hein? Minho? Qu...

Les yeux ouverts sous la surprise et dans l'incapacité flagrante d'aligner une suite de mots cohérents, Kibum tourna précipitamment la tête vers la droite, emplacement exact de la chambre à coucher.

-Tu te fiches de moi?

Assaillis par le doute, Kibum fronça les sourcils, tentant avec acharnement de se souvenir des rares fois où il avait vu Taemin seul dans la salle de bain ces temps ci.

Toutes ses certitudes quant à l'innocence du cadet volèrent soudainement en éclat et il grimaça sous la violence de la nouvelle. C'était bien trop d'émotions pour une seule journée.

Doucement, il se tourna vers Jonghyun et se figea de nouveau. L'écran bleuté affichant sans vergogne le coupable de tout ce remue ménage, Jonghyun le regardait avec un sourire étrange, une main posée sur ses lèvres en un signe évident de surprise.

Indigné, Kibum oublia bien vite les déboires de son jeune cadet et leva rapidement les mains en signe d'innocence.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis tombé dessus par hasard!

-Mais j'ai encore rien dit, pourquoi tu te défends aussi vite!

-Je ne me défend pas, je rétablis la vérité! Je regardais innocemment quelques photos du groupe quand je suis tombé la dessus. Ils préviennent même pas en plus! J'aurai espéré un petit « Âme sensible s'abstenir », à croire qu'ils n'ont aucune conscience ces gens là!

Ses gestes exagérés trahissaient son trouble, il le savait mais il était incapable d'aller contre ça. Peut être que son ami serait atteint d'une pitié sans pareille et qu'il oublierai bien vite cette folle aventure... Ou en tout cas il allait prier tout les soirs pour que ça arrive. Clairement et honteusement amusé par la situation, l'aîné des deux se redressa tout en sifflant d'admiration.

-En tout cas je dois avouer que je suis bluffé. On s'y croirait!

-Ce n'est qu'un dessin, rien de grandiose.

-Un dessin sublime... Et perturbant.

Kibum hocha vigoureusement et silencieusement de la tête, souhaitant oublier rapidement toute cette sordide affaire. Sauf que c'était sans compter sur la côté déraisonnable de son meilleur ami qui s'approcha de lui en souriant. Déjà collé contre la porte, Key ne put qu'hausser un sourcil interrogatif devant son regard de prédateur, et il réalisa bien trop tard que son inefficacité à s'enfuir rapidement allait causer sa perte.

-Jonghyun?

Sa voix monta dans les aigus tandis que ce dernier posait ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage tout en se mordillant les lèvres avec envie.

Envie?

-Attends Jonghyun, tu me fais quoi là?

-Une expérience.

-Une expérience?

-Dis toi que c'est pour satisfaire ma curiosité légendaire.

-Ta curiosité leg...

Seulement capable de répéter avec exactitude et sérieux les phrases de Jonghyun, il se découvrit une autre de ces honteuses capacités: Les borborygmes inintelligibles.

-Attends.. Jong... T'as perdu la tête...C'est pas...

-Une seule et unique fois Kibum.

-Non parce que tu penses vraiment que je vais accepter?

-T'as pas envie de savoir ce que ça fait?

-Mais non!

Sa voix montait de plus en plus dans les aigus à mesure qu'il sentait la situation déraper et lui faire perdre l'avantage. Son ami, bien trop proche désormais, semblait se régaler du son anormalement alarmé de ses paroles et son sourire s'agrandit quand les mains de Kibum s'accrochèrent à sa chemise dans sa faible tentative pour le faire reculer.

-Jonghyun, je ne crois pas que...

-Sur le dessin, nos lèvres s'épousent parfaitement. T'as pas envie de voir ce qu'il en est vraiment?

Le murmure de sa voix le fit frissonner et il s'humecta les lèvres, inquiet. Belle erreur! Les yeux de son vis à vis se fixèrent sur celles ci et il rougit immédiatement, sentant son cœur s'emballer plus que de raison par cette soudaine proximité troublante.

-Jonghyun...

-Tais toi.

Son sourire ne faiblit qu'une fois plus proche encore et Kibum tenta misérablement de se reculer, sans succès. Désormais, le souffle mentholé de Jonghyun s'attardait sur ses lèvres, échauffant ses reins et son ventre, faisant battre son coeur d'une façon qu'il pensait dangereuse. Sa respiration chaotique s'accéléra de plus belle alors que Jonghyun fermait les yeux, et que quelques mèches de cheveux s'égarèrent sur son front.

Avec une douceur qui l'étonna, quelques doigts attrapèrent son menton tandis qu'une bouche timide se posait sur la sienne et il cru véritablement que son cœur s'arrêterait définitivement de battre.

C'était bien mieux que ce qu'il s'était imaginé, que ce qu'il avait appréhendé avec autant d'ardeur. Les lèvres gourmandes de Jonghyun goutaient les siennes avec lenteur et dévotion. Tremblantes et délicates. Timides et expérimentées. Il se sentait partir, ses reins s'enflammant désormais sans la moindre pudeur. Le souffle de son ami glissait contre sa peau, et cette sensation grisante lui arracha un gémissement étranglé.

La bouche du plus âgé rencontra de nouveau la sienne dans un baiser un peu plus appuyé et ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la chemise un peu plus fort encore. Les lèvres humidifièrent délicieusement les siennes et il étouffa un honteux gémissement, partagé entre l'envie de s'enfuir et celle de le rapprocher un peu plus près encore. Et il ne put que frissonner davantage quand les douces conquérantes s'éloignèrent des siennes avec une once de regret.

Immédiatement, il ouvrit la bouche pour quémander un peu plus d'air et il ouvrit finalement les yeux, les fixant sur le visage rouge de Jonghyun en face de lui. En un murmure rauque, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, bien plus troublé que précédemment.

-Je crois que c'est la sensation la plus délicieuse du monde...

-Tais toi. Tu parles trop...

Abandonnant rapidement la chemise chiffonnée qu'il tenait entre ses doigts crispés, il enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé et se jeta presque sur ses lèvres, désirant plus. Voulant plus.

Le baiser anciennement doux et tendre s'aventura en des sentiers plus langoureux encore. Picorant les lèvres de l'autre avec une avidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Kibum agrippa une main à ses cheveux et s'enhardit d'autant plus quand deux bras possessifs s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille dans le but évident de le rapprocher. Avec un gémissement qu'il ne fut pas vraiment certain d'avoir lui même laissé échapper, Key ouvrit audacieusement la bouche et Jonghyun hoqueta. Le baiser s'intensifia, une langue rencontrant soudainement sa consœur avec crainte et ce fut Kibum qui prit l'initiative de cette danse effrontée, y prenant bien plus de plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Dans les bras de son meilleur ami, il gémit sourdement, se collant contre son corps avec envie, plus vraiment maitre de ses actes. Ce corps masculin collé au sien, c'était grisant, électrisant et ça aurait du l'inquiéter. Sauf que ce manque de rondeur féminines ne le perturbait pas plus que ça, il s'en inquiéterait plus tard. Bien plus tard.

Une main glissa nerveusement sur son dos, remontant son T-shirt en même temps. Sa main s'agrippa un peu plus à ses cheveux désordonnés et il gémit sans retenu quand l'autre main de Jonghyun s'aventura sur sa peaux en de délicieux frissons. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent d'un commun accord et Kibum ne put s'empêcher de sourire, étrangement et soudainement amusé par ce baiser effronté.

-C'était pas censé allé jusque là...

Ils se séparèrent, pas une once de gêne dans les yeux. Jonghyun baissa bien la tête, mais plus par amusement qu'autre chose.

-Je crois que la relation de Minnie et Minho m'a complètement fait perdre la tête...

Le sourire de Kibum se figea et il s'exclama, de nouveau affolé.

-Attends, t'étais sérieux pour eux deux?


End file.
